Você e eu
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Song A história de Rony e Hermione nas músicas do Lifehouse TERMINADA
1. Sentindo

Essa é minha primeira Long, são diversas Songs de músicas do Lifehouse contando a história de Rony e Hermione...

Cada capítulo é uma música (o título da música é o título do capítulo)...

Cada capítulo não tem relação nenhuma com o anterior, só coloquei em ordem cronológica...

Contém partes dos sete livros da série

Harry Potter não é meu, propriedade da Tia JK, Warner Bros, Rocco (no Brasil) e Companhia...

Essa Fic é só para entretenimento

* * *

**Sentindo**

- Vamos dançar – disse Rony bruscamente para Hermione.

Ela pareceu surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz pelo convite, se levantou e os dois foram para a pista de dança.

Meio desajeitado ele se postou de frente a garota e segurou sua cintura, Hermione tímida colocou suas mãos no pescoço do ruivo e ambos começaram a se movimentar lentamente na pista.

_Everytime I see your face_

_Sempre que vejo o seu rosto_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Meu coração acelera_

Tinham onze anos quando se viram pela primeira vez na cabine do trem indo para Hogwarts e logo de cara começaram a brigar um com o outro, só por causa de um feitiço que o garoto realizou errado.

- Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver – disse a menina em um tom mandão.

- Hum... está bem – Rony pareceu desconcertado. Pigarreou – Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.

Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu, daí a garota desembestou a falar um monte de chatices.

Ambos nunca imaginariam que se tornariam grandes amigos por causa de um trasgo e nem que no final do ano letivo Rony ensinaria a Hermione uma coisa que ela não sabia: Que havia coisas mais importantes que os livros – a amizade.

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_Agora não tenha medo, é apenas amor_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_Baby, que estamos sentindo_

Ambos podiam ouvir Fred e Jorge falando a respeito da dança.

- Aposto 10 galeões que vão se beijar agora.

- Aposto 10 galeões que Rony vai estragar o momento pisando no pé dela.

Rony nervoso pelo comentário se atrapalhou ainda mais em sua dança tímida e acabou pisando no pé da garota.

- Me desculpe Mione – disse sem graça.

- Tudo bem.

Ouviram as risadas dos gêmeos de longe.

- Apenas os ignore – pediu a amiga.

_I can't wait to tomorrow_

_Mal posso esperar pelo amanhã_

_This feeling has swallowed me whole_

_Esse sentimento me consumiu por inteiro_

_And know that I've lost control_

_E eu sei que perdi o controle__  
_

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim – xingou Draco.

Rony mergulhou a mão nas vestes, puxou a varinha e gritou apontando o instrumento na cara do loiro.

- Você vai me pagar!

Um estrondo muito forte ecoou pelo estádio, e um jorro de luz verde saiu da ponta oposta da varinha de Rony atingindo-o na barriga e atirando-o de costas na grama.

- Rony! Rony! Você está bem? – gritou Mione.

Com a mesma valentia que enfrentou Draco, tomou coragem para entrar em um ninho de aranhas gigantes, afinal a garota estava petrificada e ele faria todo o possível para ela sair dessa situação o mais rápido que pudesse.

_This heart that I've followed_

_Esse coração que eu segui_

_Has left me so hollow_

_Me deixou tão sozinho_

_That was then_

_Aquilo foi naquela época_

_This is now_

_Isso é agora_

_Yeah you have changed everything_

_Você mudou tudo_

Um grito estrangulado ecoou pela escada do dormitório dos meninos. Todos na sala se calaram e olharam petrificados para a subida. Então ouviram os passos apressados de Rony, cada vez mais fortes... e em seguida apareceu, arrastando um lençol.

- OLHA – berrou ele, se dirigindo à mesa de Hermione – OLHA! – berrou de novo, sacudindo o lençol na cara da garota.

- Rony, que...?

- PEREBAS! OLHE! PEREBAS!

Hermione olhou para o lençol que Rony segurava. Havia alguma coisa vermelha nele.

- SANGUE! – bradou Rony no silencio que invadiu a sala – ELE DESAPARECEU! E SABE O QUE TINHA NO CHÃO?

- N...não – respondeu Hermione com a voz tremula.

Rony atirou na mesa vários pêlos de felino, compridos e amarelo-avermelhados.

Parecia que nunca mais iriam conversar novamente até que dias depois:

- Vai, sim – disse Rony com ferocidade – Você não vai ter que fazer o trabalho todo sozinha desta vez Mione. Eu vou ajudar.

- Ah, Rony! A garota atirou os braços no pescoço dele.

Estavam fazendo as pazes e era o primeiro abraço dos dois.

_Everytime I see your face_

_Sempre que vejo o seu rosto_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Meu coração acelera_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_Agora não tenha medo, é apenas amor_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_Baby, que estamos sentindo_

- Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe? – berrava Hermione.

- Ah, é? – gritava Rony em resposta – Qual é?

- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como ultimo recurso!

XX

Enquanto dançavam Rony lançava olhares furtivos a Victor Krum.

- Não acredito que aquele búlgaro nojento veio aqui!

Hermione riu.

- Você nunca muda.

Ele desviou o olhar de Krum e olhou a garota.

- Se você não notou, eu estou dançando com você – ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele ouvindo seu coração acelerado.

- Eu não poderia ser um completo tapado pela segunda vez – comentou encostando seu queixo no topo da cabeça da melhor amiga.

_I would never do you wrong_

_Eu jamais lhe faria mal_

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Ou te decepcionaria, ou te enganaria_

- Hermione, sinceramente, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci – disse Rony com a voz fraca – se eu tornar a ser grosseiro com você...

- Saberei que você voltou ao normal – completou ela (...)

(...) – Boa sorte, Rony! – disse Hermione, ficando na ponta dos pés e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

_Don't look down, it's only love_

_Não despreze, é apenas amor_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_Baby, que estamos sentindo_

- Oppugno! – veio um grito da porta.

Hermione apontava a varinha para Rony, com uma expressão alucinada no rosto. Um pequeno bando de passarinhos voou como uma saraivada de grossas balas douradas contra o garoto, que ganiu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas os pássaros atacaram, bicando e arranhando cada pedaço do corpo dele que puderam alcançar.

_I had to find out if you feel the same_

_Eu tinha que saber se você sentia o mesmo  
_

- Então o envenenador não conhecia Slughorn muito bem – falou Hermione pela primeira vez em horas, com voz de quem pegara um forte resfriado – Qualquer um que conhecesse Slughorn saberia que havia grande probabilidade do professor guardar uma coisa gostosa daquela para si mesmo.

- Her-mi-o-ne – crocitou Rony inesperadamente.

_Won't be easy, have my doubts too_

_Não será fácil, também tenho minhas dúvidas_

_But it's over without you_

_Mas já era, sem você_

_I'm just lost, incomplete_

_Estou perdido, incompleto_

- Não vai estragar tudo desta vez – disse Fred lhe entregando um livro com o titulo "Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas"

- Como assim? – perguntou não entendendo.

- Leia-o e entenderá – disse Jorge pomposo – livros não te lembram uma certa garota implicante?

Rony ficou vermelho e não respondeu.

_Everytime I see your face_

_Sempre que vejo o seu rosto_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
_

_Meu coração acelera_

Perderam a noção do tempo enquanto dançavam, Hermione sentia seus pés latejarem depois de horas em cima do salto. Se separaram quando a oitava musica parou de tocar.

- Mione – o ruivo a chamou sussurrando.

A garota o olhou permitindo que ele continuasse a falar.

- Eu sei que eu sou péssimo, mas... – suas orelhas estavam vermelhas – você gostou de dançar mais comigo ou com o Krum?

A garota abriu seu melhor sorriso e respondeu vermelha.

- Com você.

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_Agora não tenha medo, é apenas amor_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_Baby, que estamos sentindo_

Ficaram se olhando sem saber o que dizer.

- Que calor! – exclamou Hermione segundos depois que pareceram horas.

- Vou buscar umas bebidas para a gente – se prontificou Rony.

- Ta eu vou lá sentar com o Harry.

O ruivo confirmou com a cabeça e os dois se separaram indo em direções opostas.

* * *

Quero agradecer imensuravelmente a Liih que esta betando essa fic pra mim

ela é muito fofa e atenciosa

É só o primeiro cap

o que acharam?

Comentários animam meu dia

beijosss


	2. Respirando

**N/A** não me matem se as traduções das músicas não baterem direito com o que está escrito em inglês, eu pego várias delas de videos no youtube (eu não sei inglês)

* * *

**Respirando**

Hermione estava estraçalhada por dentro, seu peito parecia que iria explodir de dor. Estava no meio da floresta chorando de baixo de uma chuva torrencial. Rony tinha acabado de aparatar indo embora.

- RONY NÃO! POR FAVOR! – tentou a última vez sabendo que seria inútil.

Após algum tempo ela voltou para a barraca onde Harry estava.

- Ele f-f-foi embora, desaparatou – disse mais para si mesma do que para o amigo.

Atirou-se em uma poltrona e caiu no choro, não conseguia se controlar. O choro era sua expressão do sentimento de dor que a consumia. Sentiu o cobertor que Harry jogou nela, Hermione sabia que pertencia a Rony, seu cheiro estava impregnado nele.

Depois de uma noite não dormida, Hermione preparou o café para ela e Harry, iriam partir daquele lugar. Demorou-se, mais do que o de costume para guardar seus pertences, sabia que uma vez que tivessem saído de lá era impossível Rony voltar. Por fim, já tendo re-arrumado a bolsinha de contas, três vezes, Hermione pareceu incapaz de encontrar outras razões para retardar a partida, ela e Harry se deram as mãos e desaparataram reaparecendo em um urzal.

No instante em que chegaram a garota largou a mão dele e se afastou sentando-se em um pedregulho, colocou seu rosto nos joelhos e soluçava de tanto chorar (...)

(...) Era manhã do dia 25 de Dezembro, Rony estava deitado na cama do quarto de hospedes na casa de Gui e Fleur. Pensava nela e pedia por um milagre de Natal.

Foi quando ouviu:

- Lembra... Lembra o Ron? Quando partiu a varinha no acidente com o carro?...

Exaltado Rony pegou o desiluminador de seu bolso e o ligou. As luzes do quarto se apagaram automaticamente e uma luz azulada pulsante surgiu lá fora.

Ele sabia, sentia o que significava. Pegou suas coisas no quarto rapidamente e correu lá fora para voltar ao lugar em que pertencia.

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again_

_Eu estou achando meu caminho de volta para a sanidade_

_Though I don't really know what_

_Penso que eu realmente não sei o que_

_I'm gonna do when I get there_

_Eu vou fazer quando chegar lá_

Hermione estava sentada encolhida na entrada da barraca lendo "História da Magia", estava frio e a garota tentava ao máximo se concentrar na leitura que estava fazendo. Foi quando ouviu passos ao redor de onde estavam, olhou imediatamente para frente e viu um vulto informe atrás de uma árvore. Seu coração disparou de medo, começou a olhar em outras direções para ver se encontrava mais alguém, mas não achou nada, voltando o olhar para o ponto que tinha visto o vulto, notou que ele havia sumido. Passou alguns minutos apreensiva, esperando mais alguma coisa acontecer, mas nada mais surgiu se convenceu que estava imaginando tudo aquilo e voltou a ler o livro.

_Take a breath and hold on tight_

_Respiro fundo e seguro forte_

_Spin around one more time_

_Giro em volta mais uma vez_

_And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace_

_E agradecido caio denovo nos braços da graça_

- Um...Dois...Três... Abra.

Harry disse a última palavra com um silvo e um rosnado. Encontravam-se em uma parte gelada da floresta, Rony havia acabado de salvá-lo de um estrangulamento certo.

- Fure ele com a espada – disse Harry, mantendo o medalhão parado em cima de uma rocha.

Por ter sido Rony a pessoa a retirar a espada do fundo do poço, ele deveria destruir a Horcrux. Convencido por Harry era o que estava tentando fazer.

Rony ergueu a espada com as mãos tremulas. Então, antes de cravá-la uma voz sibilou da Horcrux:

- Vi o seu coração, e ele é meu

- Não dê ouvidos a ele! – falou Harry com rispidez – Perfure-o!

- Vi os seus sonhos Rony Weasley e vi seus temores. Tudo que você deseja é possível, mas tudo o que você teme também é possível...

- perfure-o! – berrou Harry. Mas a ponta da espada oscilou e Rony contemplou os olhos de Riddle.

- Sempre o menos amado pela mãe que desejava uma filha... Menos amado agora pela garota que prefere o seu amigo... Sempre segundo, sempre, eternamente na sombra.

- Rony, perfure-o agora! – urrou Harry tentando fazer o amigo voltar à consciência. Rony ergueu a espada mais alto, mas das janelinhas do medalhão brotaram as cabeças de Harry e Hermione, estranhamente deformadas. Ficou horrorizado quando as figuras se desabrocharam inteiras para fora do medalhão, agora lado a lado como árvores de uma única raiz.

- Rony! – gritou o verdadeiro Harry. Mas o Riddle-Harry começou a falar com a voz de Voldemort.

- Porque voltou? Estávamos muito bem sem você, mais felizes sem você, contentes com a sua ausência... Rimos de sua burrice, sua covardia, sua presunção...

- Presunção! – ecoou Riddle-Hermione. Rony expressava horror, a espada pendia inutilmente ao lado do corpo – Quem poderia olhar para você, quem jamais olharia para você ao lado de Harry Potter? Que foi que você já fez com parado a O Eleito? Quem é você comparado ao Menino-que-sobreviveu?

_I__'m looking past the shadows_

_Estou olhando as sombras passadas_

_In my mind into the truth and I'm_

_Em minha mente dentro da verdade e estou_

_Trying to identify_

_Tentando identificar_

_The voices in my head_

_As vozes em minha cabeça_

- Rony, perfure-o, PERFURE-O! – berrou Harry, mas o amigo não se mexeu. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. As vozes de Riddle-Harry e Riddle-Hermione faziam um duelo maligno.

- Sua mãe confessou – desdenhou Riddle-Harry – que preferia que eu fosse filho dela, que faria a troca satisfeita...

- Quem não iria preferir ele? Que mulher aceitaria você? Você não é nada, nada, nada perto dele – cantarolava Riddle-Hermione, esticando-se como uma cobra e se enrolando em Riddle-Harry, envolvendo-o em um abraço: seus lábios se tocaram.

_God, which one you_

_Deus, qual de vocês_

_Let me feel one more time_

_Deixará eu sentir mais uma vez?_

_What it feels like to feel_

_O que sentir? Como se sentir?_

Rony brandiu a espada no alto, braços trêmulos. Olhou para Harry que estava gritando para que ele fizesse alguma coisa, então cravou a espada no medalhão que gritou morrendo. Torturar Rony fora seu último ato.

Com os olhos úmidos, Rony largou a espada no chão e caiu de joelhos na terra chorando. Sentiu a mão de Harry em seu ombro:

- Depois que você foi embora ela chorou uma semana. Provavelmente mais, só que não queria que eu visse. Teve noites em que nem nos falamos com sua partida... Ela é como uma irmã e acho que ela sente o mesmo com relação a mim. Sempre foi assim. Pensei que você soubesse.

Quando Hermione acordou de seu sono e viu o vulto de Rony parado a sua frente não pode conter seus impulsos e socou cada parte do corpo do garoto.

- Você...Absoluto...Palhaço...Ronald...Weasley!

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say_

_Porque eu estou preso em todas as palavras que você diz_

_And even if you don't want to speak tonight_

_E mesmo se você não falar comigo essa noite_

_That's alright, alright with me_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem comigo_

- Foi o melhor que se poderia esperar, imagino – murmurrou Harry para Rony depois dos dois terem contado a história da destruição do medalhão para Hermione.

- É poderia ter sido pior. Lembra aqueles passarinhos que ela lançou contra mim?

- Ainda não eliminei essa possibilidade – respondeu a voz abafada de Hermione.

Rony não pode impedir de sorrir enquanto se preparava para dormir

_That's alright, alright with me_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem comigo_

_Cause I want nothing more than to sit_

_Porque eu não quero nada mais do que_

_Outside your door and listen to you breathing_

_Sentar do lado de fora da sua porta e ouvir você respirando_

_Is where I want to be__…_

_É onde que quero estar…_

Duas horas depois Rony ainda tentava dormir, mas não conseguia a adrenalina ainda percorria suas veias pelos últimos acontecimentos. Olhava para Hermione dormindo um sono solto. Levantou-se e chegou perto da cama da amiga, notou que sua boca emitia um pequeno sorriso. Ele sentou do lado da cama da garota devagar sem fazer barulho, reparou que seu peito subia e descia: _respirando_.

_'Cause I just want to be here now_

_Porque eu apenas quero ficar aqui agora_

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say_

_Porque eu estou preso em todas as palavras que você diz_

_And even if you don't want to speak tonight_

_E mesmo se você não falar comigo essa noite_

_That's alright, alright with me_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem comigo_

Ele se atreveu a retirar uma mexa de cabelo dela que caia sob seu rosto. Queria abraça – lá, dizer que sentia muito por tela abandonado, queria segurar sua mão, ouvir sua risada, queria puxá-la para si e beijá-la. Mas, por hora, ouvir sua respiração era suficiente.

_Cause I want nothing more_

_Porque eu quero nada mais do que_

_Than to sit outside Heaven's door_

_Sentar do lado de for a da porta do paraíso_

_And listen to you breathing_

_E ouvir você__ respirando_

_It's where I wanna be…_

_É onde que quero estar…_

_

* * *

_

**N/B: **_Olá! Eu só queria dizer uma coisa: Nunca vi a música de uma song cair tão bem com o capitulo, sendo o mesmo uma releitura do trecho do livro._

_Quero dizer que está sendo um prazer enorme betar essa fic, e como a Winnie é inteligente, eu não tenho muito o que fazer. Beijinhos da Liih._

**N/A:**_ O Segundo capítulo está fraco eu sei... prometo que melhora, a fic já está toda escrita no meu caderno só falta passa-lá para o computador..._

_**Respondendo as reviews:**  
_

**Sabaku no T. - **Não sabe o quando fiquei feliz lendo seu comentário... animou meu dia e ainda falar que o capítulo ficou lindo demais... animou meu dia por completo.

**Thaty** que bom que gostou de relembrar, ai está o capítulo 2 para relembrar um pouquinho mais

**Liih Granger Weasley** ri muitooooo kkkkkkkkkkkkk e você já sabia disso...

Comentários deixam meu dia mais feliz e me fazem querer postar o próximo capítulo

beijossss


	3. Tempestade

**N/A:** Recomendo ler este capítulo ouvindo Storm e apreciarem a linda voz de Jason Wade

* * *

**Tempestade**

- Espere – disse Bellatrix, rispidamente – Todos, menos a sangue-ruim.

Rony sentiu um arrepio perpassar seu corpo. Já estavam todos perdidos com Voldemort indo para lá e agora Bellatrix queria tortura-lá. Não pode conter seu grito quando ouviu Greyback soltar um rosnado de prazer.

- Não! Pode ficar comigo no lugar dela!

Sentiu a bofetada que Bellatrix lhe deu.

- Se ela morrer durante o interrogatório, você será o próximo. No meu caderninho, traidor de sangue vem logo abaixo de sangue-ruim. Leve-os para baixo Greyback e verifique se estão bem presos, mas não faça nada com eles... _Por enquanto_.

Hermione sentiu as cordas que a prendia aos outros prisioneiros cederem, Bellatrix segurou seus cabelos e a arrastou para o meio da sala, enquanto Greyback levava os outros para o porão.

A garota olhava para a porta que eles haviam acabado de passar assustada.

- Sua sangue-ruim imunda, você nem deveria mais estar viva... Mas como preciso saber de uma coisa... – Bellatrix falava num sussurro arrepiante – nada melhor que te torturar um pouco. _Crucio!_

Então ela sentiu uma dor lancinante, contraia todos seus músculos e seus ossos pareciam que haviam sido triturados. Um grito horripilante saiu de sua garganta enquanto seu corpo se contorcia no chão.

_How long have I been in this storm?_

_Há quanto tempo eu estou nessa tempestade?_

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form_

_Tão oprimido pelo oceano informe_

- HERMIONE! – urrou Rony – HERMIONE! – a dor do garoto era tão grande quanto a que ela estava sentindo com a tortura – HERMIONE! HERMIONE! – continuava a gritar.

Queria estar no lugar dela.

_Water's getting harder to tread_

_Está se tornando cada vez mais difícil caminhar sobre as águas_

- Sua imunda – xingava Bellatrix

Hermione estava com a bochecha encostada no mármore frio da sala. Sua respiração estava fraca, grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- Onde foi que conseguiram está espada?

Mas Hermione não conseguiu responder, pois, mais uma vez estava se contorcendo de dor no chão – sendo torturada.

- AHHHHHHH!

Rony ouviu seu grito e voltou a berrar

- HERMIONE! HERMIONE!

_With these waves crashing over my head_

_Com essas ondas quebrando em minha cabeça_

- Vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez! Onde conseguiram esta espada? Onde? – Bellatrix segurava a espada de Godric Gryffindor no alto.

- Achamos... Achamos... – Hermione conseguiu falar com um enorme esforço.

Não contente, a comensal pegou uma faca, se agachou e a encostou no pescoço da garota. Hermione sentiu a lâmina gelada em sua garganta.

- POR FAVOR! – berrou.

- Você está mentindo, sua sangue-ruim imunda, sei que está! – as palavras eram cuspidas no rosto de Hermione – Você esteve no meu cofre em Gringotes! Diga a verdade! Diga a verdade!

Ela se levantou tirando a faca da garganta da garota. Ergueu a varinha e Hermione voltou a se contorcer de dor, mal conseguindo ouvir seu próprio grito... Parecia que estava tendo um pesadelo, onde gritava, gritava, gritava, mas ninguém vinha acordá-la... A diferença era que tudo que estava acontecendo não era um pesadelo, _era real_.

- HERMIONE!

No meio de toda aquela dor ela o ouviu, sim conseguiu ouvi-lo... Rony.

- O que mais você tirou? O que mais tem com você? Me diga a verdade ou juro, que vou furar você com esta faca!

_If I could just see you_

_Se eu apenas pudesse te ver_

_Everything would be all right_

_Tudo ficaria bem_

Desesperado para sair daquele lugar, Rony começou a tentar aparatar sem varinha.

- Não temos saída Rony – ouviu uma voz familiar soar, mas não conseguiu ouvir o resto de que ela falava, pois o grito aterrorizante de Hermione voltou a penetrar em seus ouvidos.

- AHHHHHHHH!

Esses gritos acertavam Rony tão profundamente que chegava a ser uma dor física. Começou a apalpar o porão procurando uma saída.

- Que mais você tirou? – gritava Bellatrix na sala de visitas – Que mais? RESPONDA! _CRUCIO!_

Os gritos voltaram a implorarem um socorro, ela estava morrendo.

O ruivo soluçava enquanto socava com os punhos as paredes do porão.

Como se fosse possível, Hermione começou a gritar mais forte. _"Ela está morrendo"_ a mente de Rony lhe gritava _"Ela está morrendo e você não pode fazer nada"_

- HERMIONE! HERMIONE! – urrava.

Era seu grito de desespero, tentando mostrar a ela que ainda estava ali.

_If I had see you_

_E se eu pudesse te ver_

_This storm would turn to light_

_Essa tempestade viraria luz_

- Como foi que você entrou no meu cofre? – Bellatrix berrava – Aquele duende nojento, no porão, a ajudou?

Deitada no chão, soluçando de tanto chorar Hermione respondeu:

- Só o conhecemos está noite! Nunca estivemos em seu cofre... Essa não é a espada verdadeira! É uma cópia , é só uma cópia!

- Uma cópia? – guinchou Bellatrix – Ah, com certeza!

- Mas é muito fácil descobrir! – ouviu-se a voz de Lúcio – Draco vá buscar o duende, ele poderá nos dizer se a espada é ou não verdadeira.

Draco obedeceu desaparecendo escada abaixo. Hermione deitada no chão pedia desesperadamente que aquele duende os ajudasse. Era sua única esperança no momento.

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_

_Eu sei que você não me trouxe aqui para me afogar_

_So why am I ten feet under and upside down_

_Então por que eu estou a dez pés de profundidade de cabeça para baixo?_

A garota sentiu a tortura voltar para seu corpo, seu grito voltou a ecoar, não tinha mais forças para raciocinar. Ouvia ao longe Lúcio questionar sobre um barulho no porão mandando Rabicho descer e verificar.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, sabia que Bellatrix tinha mandado Grampo verificar a espada, mas não identificou a resposta do duende. Estava concentrada na difícil tarefa de deixar seus olhos abertos, era mais fácil fechá-los e dormir para sempre.

_Barely surviving has become my purpose_

_Mal sobreviver se tornou meu propósito_

_'Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface_

_Por que eu estou tão acostumado a viver de baixo da superfície_

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Hermione ouviu o grito vindo da pessoa que tanto amava perto de onde ela estava.

Ele tinha vindo lhe salvar.

Sentiu seu corpo ser levantado do chão rudemente e um risco gelado em sua garganta. Queria abrir os olhos e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia.

_If I could just see you_

_Se eu apenas pudesse te ver_

_Everything would be all right_

_Tudo ficaria bem_

_If I had see you_

_E se eu pudesse te ver_

_This storm would turn to light_

_Essa tempestade viraria luz_

- PARE OU ELA MORRE!

Rony ficou estático. Hermione estava sendo sustentada (parecendo inconsciente) por Bellatrix que segurava uma faca de prata contra a garganta da garota.

- Larguem suas varinhas – sussurrou a bruxa – Larguem ou verão como o sangue dela é imundo!

Rigidamente Rony continuou segurando a varinha.

- Eu disse, larguem as varinhas! – guinchou ela, enfiando a faca contra a garganta de Hermione.

Rony sentiu sua mão frouxa quando viu gotas de sangue brotarem do pescoço da amiga.

- Está bem – gritou Harry deixando sua varinha cair. Em seguida o ruivo fez o mesmo.

_And I will walk on water_

_E eu vou andar sobre as águas_

Uma série de acontecimentos depois (que incluíram a perda da varinha de Rony) uma cena terrível aconteceu: um lustre caiu sob Hermione se espatifando inteiro. O ruivo correu para retirá-la de lá, não se importando se receberia feitiços dos Comensais da Morte.

Com muito custo, retirou todos os destroços de cima dela. Olhou horrorizado a garota que tanto amava. Seu rosto estava todo machucado, seus olhos estavam fechados. Poderia estar dormindo... Pedia para que ela só estivesse dormindo. Aproximou seu rosto do nariz de Hermione e sentiu sua respiração fraca. Sim! Estava viva. Sentiu grossas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Rony, pegue-a... E VÁ – berrou Harry lhe atirando uma varinha.

Rony segurou fortemente o objeto, se levantou com Hermione em seus braços e desaparatou. Seu último pensamento foi: O Chalé das conchas.

_And you will catch me if I fall_

_E você vai me segurar se eu cair_

- AJUDA! PRECISO DE AJUDA! – gritou correndo em direção a porta da frente da casa de seu irmão.

- Rony o que... – Gui não conseguiu terminar sua frase, olhava o irmão mais novo desesperado com Hermione em seus braços, aparentemente bem machucada, pedindo ajuda.

- Ela foi torturada... Torturada... – ele estava soluçando, grossas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

- Me acompanhe Rron – disse Fleur segurando no ombro do cunhado o encaminhando para dentro da casa.

Fleur abriu a porta de um quarto e Rony deitou Hermione com todo cuidado na cama. Ele se afastou deixando que Fleur cuidasse dela.

- O que acontecerr com ela Rron? – perguntou pegando umas poções no armarinho.

- Recebeu várias sessões de Cruciatus seguidas – sussurrou.

Fleur olhou horrorizada para ele.

- Ajude ela? – pediu desesperado.

A mulher apenas assentiu e começou a dar varias poções para Hermione beber.

Minutos depois Fleur saiu do quarto dizendo que tinha feito tudo o que podia. Rony sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente a cama da amiga e ficou observando-a dormir... Pedindo que, o que sua cunhada tinha feito tivesse sido suficiente.

De repente ela se mexeu um pouco, abriu os olhos o focalizando-o.

_And I will get lost into your eyes_

_E eu vou me perder dentro dos seus olhos_

Ele começou a respirar forte e não pode impedir seu choro de alivio.

- Que foi? – sussurrou Hermione preocupada.

Mas Rony não respondeu, saiu da cadeira e abraçou a garota que amava

- Eu to bem – segredou ela no ouvido dele.

_And know everything would all right_

_E sei que tudo está bem_

_And know everything is all right_

_E sei que tudo está bem_

_Everything is all right_

_Tudo está bem_

_Yeah_

_É_

_Everything is all right_

_Tudo está bem_

_

* * *

_

_**Respondendo as reviews:**_

**Liih Granger Weasley: **Liih! Eu amo você ser minha beta, mas tenho que dizer que é mentirosa, aposto que te encho mandando capitulos cansativos para betar... e ainda me diz que eu escrevo bem... ainda bem que tenho você!

**Sabaku no T. -: **Eu também amo o Rony ser insensivel, mas devo te avisar que ele tende a ser fofo demais nas minhas fics... srsrsrrsrs capítulo novo para você!

**N/B: **_Olha a Liih aqui de novo ;)_

_Eu já li o capitulo, revisei-o e ainda vou deixar um review, por que vocês também não fazem o mesmo? _

_Beijinhos da Liih. _

_**N/A:** Minha Beta é muito eficiente, mandei o capitulo e 10 minutos depois estava pronto..._

_Esse capitulo está bem depressivo eu sei..._

_Eu juro que melhora..._

Comentários deixam meu dia mais feliz e me fazem querer postar o próximo capítulo

Por favor reviews! O próximo capítulo é o beijo!_**  
**_


	4. Primeira vez

**Primeira vez**

- Onde vocês se meteram pô? – reclamou Harry.

- Câmara Secreta.

- Câmara... O que? – perguntou Harry parando desequilibrado à frente.

- Foi o Rony, idéia do Rony! – exclamou Hermione sem fôlego – Não foi absolutamente genial? Nós estávamos lá. Depois que você saiu, e eu disse ao Rony, mesmo que a gente encontre a outra, como vamos nos livrar dela? Ainda não nos livramos da taça. Então, ele se lembrou! O basilisco!

Hermione estava exaltada e orgulhosa de Rony, não conseguia esconder o sorriso no rosto falando sobre a façanha do amigo. O ouviu explicar a Harry sobre as presas do basilisco e respondeu prontamente quando o moreno perguntou como entraram sem saber ofidioglossia.

- Ele sabe! Mostre a ele Rony!

Como estava orgulhosa dele, não conseguia fingir. Sua mente dizia para segurar seus instintos, mas não conseguia.

- Ele foi incrível. Incrível! – exclamou a garota quando escutou Rony dizer de sua façanha modestamente.

_We're both looking for something_

_Nós dois estamos procurando por algo_

_We've been afraid to find_

_Que nós temos medo de encontrar_

_It's easier to be broken_

_É mais fácil ser quebrado_

_It's easier to hide_

_É mais fácil se esconder._

"Eu poderia facilmente beijá-lo agora" – pensou "Foco Hermione" disse para si mesma quando ouviu Harry falar que sabia onde estava o diadema.

- Ah Potter – Hermione ouviu a avó de Neville exclamar assim que os viu entrar na sala precisa – Você pode, nos por a par do que está acontecendo?

A garota olhou ao redor da sala e viu que só restavam Gina, Tonks e a senhora Longbottom. Ouviu Harry perguntar se havia gente ainda passando para entrar em Hogwarts pelo Cabeça de Javali onde a velha senhora respondeu que ela havia sido a última a atravessá-la.

Hermione sabia que Harry precisava tirar todos da sala para que ela se transformasse no esconderijo da diadema. E foi com muito custo que viu Gina sair correndo feliz de lá.

- E depois você volta – Harry gritou para Gina – Você tem que voltar para cá – reafirmou preocupado.

Devia ser difícil, Harry devia estar morrendo de medo do que poderia acontecer com ela fora da proteção da sala. Repentinamente a imagem de Rony aparatando para o desconhecido veio a sua mente.

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_Olhando para você, segurando meu suspiro_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_Pela primeira vez na minha vida estou morrendo de medo_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_Estou me arriscando deixando você entrar._

- Calma aí um instante – disse Rony com energia – Esquecemos alguém!

"Esquecemos alguém?" se perguntou a garota "Mas Gina, Tonks e a Sra. Longbottom acabaram de sair"

- Quem? – perguntou Hermione desistindo de encontrar a resposta sozinha.

- Os elfos domésticos, devem estar lá embaixo na cozinha, não?

"O que ele estava querendo dizer com os elfos? Não ele não poderia estar sugerindo colocá-los para lutar, não é?"

- Você quer dizer que deveríamos por os elfos para lutar? – Harry fez a pergunta como se lesse seus pensamentos.

- Não – respondeu Rony serio – devíamos dizer a eles para dar o fora. Não queremos outros Dobby's, não é? Não podemos mandá-los morrer por nós...

"Não! Era mentira" Os pensamentos de Hermione borbulhavam "Hermione se controle" dizia para si mesma "Isso não é hora, você está no meio de uma guerra..."

Ignorando seu ego, Hermione deixou que os dentes do basilisco caíssem no chão em cascata e correu se atirando no pescoço de Rony o beijando entusiasmada.

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_Eu estou me sentindo vivo de novo_

_As deep as the scar under my skin_

_Tão fundo quanto à cicatriz sob a minha pele_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Como estar apaixonado, ela disse, pela primeira vez_

Por um milésimo de segundo ela pensou que Rony não fosse corresponder, foi quando sentiu o abraço forte que ele lhe deu a trazendo mais junto de si retribuindo o beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo.

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Talvez eu esteja errado, mas sinto estar certo_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_O meu lugar é junto de você esta noite_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

Como estar apaixonado, e sentir pela primeira vez.

"Sim estava beijando Rony" sua mente lhe gritava de confirmação, parecia estar sonhando. Quem iria imaginar que depois de anos de brigas, de palavras maldosas, implicações... Tudo se remeteria a esse momento... O primeiro beijo.

_The world that I see inside you_

_O mundo que eu vejo dentro de você_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Esperando vir para a vida_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Me despertando do sonho_

_Reality in your eyes_

_A realidade em seus olhos._

Hermione escutou uma voz reclamando, mas não conseguiu definir sobre o que... Estava ocupada demais com os lábios de Rony grudados nos seus, estava feliz demais... Estava vivendo pela primeira vez e não mais sonhando.

- Oi! Tem uma guerra rolando aqui!

"É claro o Harry, a guerra"

Os dois separaram seus lábios, mas continuaram abraçados.

- Eu sei colega – disse Rony feliz e surpreso ao mesmo tempo – Então é agora ou nunca, não é?

Ela estava com vergonha, agora que começara a pensar nos seus atos... Devia estar vermelha. Onde estava com a cabeça?

- Deixa para lá, e a Horcrux? – gritou Harry – Você acha que poderia só... Só segurar isso aí, até apanharmos o diadema?

- Certo...Desculpe – disse Rony.

Hermione começou a recolher os dentes junto com Rony.

E de repente, começou a ver as coisas como elas realmente eram...

O que importava se o Harry tinha visto? O que importava se estavam no meio de uma guerra? Ela não se importava com mais nada, pois sabia, que pela primeira vez, não havia programado seus passos, não tinha refletido sobre as consequências, não havia pensado. E então, ela descobriu, que não pensar, às vezes é a melhor coisa para uma atitude acontecer.

* * *

_**Respondendo as **__**Reviews:**_

**Liih Granger Weasley****:** Se você não mente então minha Fic está até que razoável

Que bom *-*

**Amanda Watson****:** Jura que gostou como escrevo? Sempre tive medo de escrever Fics... Eu sempre vou postar os caps primeiro aqui...

_**N/A:**__ Esse capítulo está deploravelmente pequeno, não me matem, juro que o próximo é maior..._

_**N/B: **__Ta pequena mas tá lindo ^^ Demorou a sair por culpa da minha alergia, da minha mãe, da minha vista e da minha fic. Então matem a beta, não a autora._

_**N/A:**__ A partir de agora só vai haver capítulos de minha total autoria... _

Reviews animam meu dia e me fazem querer postar o próximo capítulo

Beijos


	5. Voltar Atrás

**Voltar Atrás**

Rony resolveu sair do quarto no qual estava a mais de dez horas seguidas. Uma semana havia se passado desde o fim da guerra, desde que Harry derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas, desde que Tonks, Lupin, Fred e tantos outros morreram lutando pelo que achavam certo.

A dor ainda estava o acompanhando, e provavelmente o acompanharia por muito tempo. Desceu as escadas e olhou os cômodos d'A Toca vazios, solitários, sem os costumais risos, brincadeiras, brigas, discussões, sem a família Weasley completa. Tentava de todas as maneiras apagar imagens horríveis daquela guerra de sua cabeça, mas não conseguia.

_Staring right back in the face_

_Encarando a face do passado_

_A memory can't be erased_

_Uma memória não pode ser apagada_

_I know, because I tried_

_Eu sei, porque eu tentei_

_Start to feel the emptiness_

_Começo a sentir um vazio_

_and everything I'm gonna miss_

_E estou sentindo falta de tudo_

_I know, that I can't hide_

_Eu sei que não posso esconder_

Passou pela porta da cozinha e foi para o jardim, e a viu, parada debaixo de uma árvore, com os olhos fechados, o vento balançava seus cabelos lhe dando uma imagem de tranquilidade.

Mas ele sabia que ela não estava tranquila, devia estar muito preocupada, devia estar carregando uma dor enorme como a dele.

Depois que se beijaram na frente de Harry na sala precisa, não haviam conversado a respeito, ela não tocou no assunto e nem ele... Estavam dando tempo ao tempo, uma coisa de cada vez, certo? Era a desculpa que Rony sempre se dava para as frequentes tentativas fracassadas de conversar com ela... Tentativas que só ficavam em sua mente mesmo, já que não tentou nenhuma de fato.

Hermione abriu os olhos e o viu. Ela lhe entregou o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Ele não podia esperar mais, era agora.

_All this time is passing by_

_Todo esse tempo está passando_

_I think it's time to just move on_

_Eu acho que é hora de continuar_

Enquanto caminhava de encontro à garota que amava, pensou em todas as pequenas grandes coisas que ela tinha feito por ele essa semana. O abraço apertado o consolando no enterro do Fred, o beijo na testa de boa noite que ela havia lhe dado na primeira noite que conseguiu dormir, e de novo o abraço apertado que ela lhe deu quando acordou gritando do pesadelo. Lembrou-se dela fazendo a comida para todos os Weasley da casa, já que sua mãe se trancara no quarto chorando a morte de Fred. E ela nem ao mesmo havia reclamado, ou dito que queria ver os pais, que estava preocupada com os pais... Pois ela estava, ele tinha certeza.

- Bom dia Mione – escutou sua voz rouca pela falta de uso a cumprimentar.

- Bom dia – ela o olhava sorrindo, como se ele tivesse feito uma grande coisa por ter simplesmente saído do quarto – Você está melhor?

- A verdade? – ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas – Não! Mas não posso ficar me lamentando a vida inteira. É hora de continuar.

_When you come back down_

_Quando você está para baixo_

_If you land on your feet_

_Se você por os pés no chão_

_I hope you find a way to make it back to me_

_Eu espero que você encontre uma maneira de fazer isso voltar para mim_

A garota desviou o olhar do amigo e olhou para a paisagem em volta da Toca.

- Você acha que uma hora isso vai passar? – perguntou Hermione tímida.

- Isso o que? – ele perguntou ainda a olhando.

Ela suspirou e respondeu

- Essa angustia... Essa dor no coração lancinante...

- Eu quero que acabe logo – confessou.

Hermione voltou a olhá-lo e sorriu.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Nada... – e voltou a olhar as paisagens.

- Hermione.

- Hum

Ele passou a mão no braço da amiga até chegar à sua mão e segura-lá forte.

- Eu quero te falar umas coisas...

_When you come around_

_Quando você estiver por perto_

_I'll be there for you_

_Eu estarei lá por você_

_Don't have to be alone_

_Não precisa ficar sozinho_

_With what you're going through_

_Com o que você está enfrentando_

- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou ainda olhando a paisagem em volta e retribuindo o aperto na mão do ruivo.

- Coisas que podem parecer insignificantes aos olhos dos outros, mas são importantes demais para esquecer.

- Quem diria? Ronald Weasley falando profundamente – ela voltou a olhá-lo sorrindo ainda mais.

Ele não pode impedir, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Você fez isso em mim.

_Start to breathe and fake a smile_

_Começo a respirar e finjo um sorriso_

_It's all the same after a while_

_É tudo igual depois de um momento_

- Mione estou preocupado com você.

- Comigo? – perguntou confusa, não esperava que ele dissesse isso – Por quê?

- Você está segurando tudo aqui em casa, está apoiando minha família inteira, me ajudou muito essa ultima semana e eu sei que você está sofrendo como eu, talvez até mais, porque você não faz idéia como estão seus pais.

- Ah isso não importa agora Rony – ela abaixou o rosto evitando olhá-lo.

- Importa pra mim – ele segurou o rosto da garota a fazendo voltar o olhar – você cuidou de mim, agora eu vou cuidar de você.

_I know, that you are tired_

_Eu sei que você está cansada_

_Carrying the ones you lost_

_Carregando aquilo que você perdeu_

_A picture frame with all the thoughts_

_A moldura do retrato com todos os pensamentos_

_I know, you hold inside_

_Eu sei, você guarda para si_

_I hope that you can find your way back_

_Espero que você encontre o caminho de volta_

_To the place where you belong_

_Para o lugar de onde você pertence_

- Sabe por que eu sorrio toda vez que olho para você? – perguntou a garota com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não

- Porque me lembro da melhor parte daquela guerra toda, lembro de ouvir seu grito chamando meu nome quando Bellatrix estava me torturando, lembro do beijo que eu te dei e que você retribuiu, lembro de você me protegendo contra o fogo maldito na sala precisa, lembro da gente saindo vivo daquela loucura toda... Eu sorrio porque você está vivo.

Rony a puxou para si lhe dando um abraço apertado, Hermione escondeu seu rosto brilhando de lágrimas no peito do garoto. Ficaram assim abraçados até a respiração de ambos se normalizar.

_You're coming back down_

_Você está desanimada_

_You say you feel lost, can I help you find it_

_Você diz que se sente perdida, deixa eu te ajudar_

_When you come around_

_Quando você estiver por perto_

_From time to time we all are blinded_

_De tempo ao tempo nós todos ficamos cegos_

_You're coming back down_

_Você está voltando atrás_

_You don't have to tell me what you're feeling_

_Você não precisa me dizer o que está sentindo_

_I know what you're going through_

_Eu sei o que você está passando_

_I wont be the one that lets go of you_

_E não serei eu quem irá te abandonar_

- Tem mais coisas que você quer me dizer? – perguntou a garota esperançosa ainda com a cabeça escondida no peito dele.

- Sim. Algumas coisas que aconteceram comigo quando estava beijando um certo alguém, já que é a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço, me responde umas dúvidas?

- Quais?

- Imagine. Um casal de amigos, eles brigam o tempo todo, desde que se conheceram implicam um com outro, ele morre de ciúmes dela principalmente por causa de um búlgaro em particular, e ele acha que ela também sente ciúmes dele já que uma vez ela jogou um monte de pássaros em cima dele por que o garoto estava beijando uma loira azeda.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e o olhou dando risada. O ruivo prosseguiu sua narração.

- Até que um dia, ela lhe deu um beijo no meio de uma guerra, é foi ela que tomou a iniciativa, ele é tapado demais pra fazer alguma coisa.

- E o que ele pensou quando ela o beijou? – perguntou não se agüentando de curiosidade.

- Na verdade ele não conseguiu pensar em nada, foi de surpresa o beijo sabe? A única coisa que ele sabia, era que aquele beijo era a coisa certa para acontecer, porque ela é a pessoa mais certinha do mundo, então este ato dela significou provavelmente que era certo, certo? – ele pousou uma mão no rosto da amiga a cariciando.

- Certo – confirmou.

- Você acha que eles podem ficar juntos pra sempre? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Se depender dela, vão sim.

- Mesmo com as brigas?

- As brigas são a melhor parte.

- Eu não acho, os beijos são a melhor parte – ele encostou sua testa na testa da garota.

- Mas eles só se beijaram uma vez – contestou.

- Isso vai mudar a partir de agora – sussurrou. Ela deu risada e fechou os olhos esperando o beijo – Eu te amo Hermione – disse serio.

Hermione abriu os olhos e encarou as íris azuis de Rony.

- Eu também te amo Rony... – o garoto abriu seu melhor e mais sincero sorriso, sim estava sorrindo, apesar de tudo sorria – agora chega de rodeios e me beija logo, ou será que eu vou ter que tomar a iniciativa pela segunda vez?

Sem pestanejar, o garoto puxou Hermione para perto de si selando seus lábios.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ela disse que não tinha pressa, e realmente, não era pra ter já que tem uma pilha de louça pra eu lavar e um trabalho pra apresentar amanhã de manhã cedo, mas eu não consigo deixar para depois... Afinal, melhor que escrever uma fic, só é betar outra fic._

_Kisses (sem blood hoje) pra todos. E deixem reviews, não matam, não mordem, não custam nada e deixam a autora feliz. (Até eu fico). Liih._

**N/A:** _O que acharam do segundo beijo deles?_

_Concordo com minha Beta:_ _reviews, não matam, não mordem, não custam nada e deixam a autora feliz._

_Gente ouvi falar que reviews até emagrecem_

_Por favor reviews (cara do gato de botas do filme do Shrek)_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo._


	6. Tão Distante

**Tão distante**

Era tarde da noite e Ronald estava deitado na grama em uma parte afastada da Toca, olhava as estrelas e pensava nela.

- Rony a mamãe está te chamando para entrar – escutou Gina falar a poucos metros de distancia da onde estava deitado.

- Me deixa sozinho – pediu num sussurro.

- Deixo... Mas a mamãe vai vir te buscar se não entrar em dez minutos.

- Ta... – ele desviou o olhar do céu e olhou a irmã – obrigado por avisar.

Gina voltou para dentro de casa deixando o irmão perdido em seus pensamentos.

_So far away from where you are_

_Tão longe de onde você está_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_Essas milhas tornaram nossos mundos separados_

_And I miss you,_

_E eu sinto sua falta,_

- Preciso de você Mione – sussurrou para o vento.

_yeah I miss you_

_Sim eu sinto sua falta_

Já fazia mais de um ano que não a via, que não a sentia, que não escutava sua voz, o máximo que tinha eram palavras em cartas: _"Olá Rony, estou tão feliz, Paris é realmente linda, começo meu curso amanhã, me deseje sorte, beijos, sinto sua falta"._

É claro que ela ia para longe para aperfeiçoar seus estudos... É claro que ela o deixaria, afinal, ela é Hermione Granger.

Era egoísmo pensar assim e ele sabia, mas não podia evitar.

_So far away from where you are_

_Tão longe de onde você está_

_I'm standing underneath the stars_

_Eu estou debaixo das estrelas_

_And I wish you were here_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

- Você não está feliz por mim? – ela lhe perguntava exaltada com uma carta em suas mãos.

- Feliz? – ele disse indignado – feliz não é bem a palavra certa.

- Esse curso é tudo o que eu queria, é só um ano e...

- Um ano? Tudo o que você queria? – jogou acusações na cara da namorada – Pensei que significasse alguma coisa para você.

- Lógico que significa – se apressou a confirmar

- E você acha que vou sobreviver durante um ano sem te ver? – estava desesperado.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas escorrendo no seu rosto, era tão doloroso para ela quanto era para ele, segurou o rosto do namorado e lhe beijou de leve os lábios. Rony a abraçou apertado chorando baixinho, a garota o fez olhá-la e limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Rony a beijou desesperado, a garota retribuiu na mesma intensidade, devagar, ele a deitou em sua cama sem desgrudar os lábios... Estavam se despedindo.

_I miss the years that were erased_

_Eu sinto falta dos anos que foram apagados_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_Eu sinto falta do jeito que o brilho do sol iluminava seu rosto_

- Me promete uma coisa Rony? – ela perguntou sorrindo, seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Os dois estavam sentados sozinhos na grama em uma parte afastada da toca, ela partiria para Paris duas horas mais tarde.

- Prometo – respondeu prontamente.

- Mas você nem sabe o que é – ela disse rindo. Rony adorava o riso dela, era o som mais lindo do mundo.

- Não importa o que é. Eu prometo.

Hermione encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele olhando a paisagem à frente.

- Eu só ia pedir para você me esperar.

Rony sorriu e beijou os cabelos da garota.

- Eu sempre vou te esperar

_I miss all the little things_

_Eu sinto falta de todas essas coisas pequenas_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Nunca imaginei que elas significariam tudo pra mim_

_Yeah I miss you_

_Sim, eu sinto sua falta_

_And I wish you were here_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

Rony pegou a mão da garota e a colocou em cima do seu coração.

- Está sentindo? – lhe perguntou.

- Sim – ela confirmou olhando para ele.

- Enquanto ele estiver batendo eu vou te esperar.

Hermione balançou negativamente a cabeça e sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

_I feel the beating of your heart_

_Eu sinto as batidas do seu coração_

_I see the shadows of your face_

_Eu vejo as sombras do seu rosto_

_Just know that wherever you are_

_Só saiba que onde quer que você esteja_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

_And I wish you were here_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

- RONALD WEASLEY ENTRE EM CASA AGORA ANTES QUE EU VÁ BUSCA-LO PELOS CABELOS.

O grito ao longe de sua mãe o tirou de seus devaneios. Resolveu entrar antes que ela cumprisse sua promessa. Passou pela porta da cozinha esperando ouvir o sermão pronto de sua mãe, mas ela não estava lá, alias nenhum dos ruivos Weasley estavam lá, o cômodo estaria vazio se não fosse por uma pessoa. A pessoa na qual estava pensando agora a pouco deitado na grama sob as estrelas.

- Oi... – ela disse tímida – acabei de chegar.

Ela estava muito mais linda do que ele se lembrava, o som da sua voz era o mesmo de um ano atrás.

- Você me esperou? – ela perguntou receosa.

O ruivo quebrou a distancia que havia entre os dois com alguns passos. Pegou na mão da garota que amava e a pousou sobre seu coração que batia acelerado sob seu peito.

- Acho que ele está batendo, não é? – ele deu um sorriso maroto à ela – Então qual é a resposta senhorita sabe-tudo?

Hermione deu um sorriso enorme, passou os braços envolta do pescoço de Rony, e selou seus lábios respondendo a pergunta.

* * *

**N/B: **_R/Hr consegue o inédito fato de me deixar romântica. O capítulo estava tão perfeito *-* Enquanto ele a esperou um ano o povo não me espera nem cinco minutos ¬¬º como eu queria um ruivo desses AiAi..._

_Blood Kisses Liih._

**N/A:** _Quero primeiro agradecer as _reviews_ lindas que recebi _

_Capítulo bobo, bobo, bobo... Não pude resistir terminei com o clichê beijo..._

_O que acharam?_

_Cenas do próximo capítulo: "- ...Então eu os declaro unidos para a vida toda."_

_Beijos_


	7. Você e eu

**Você e eu**

- Você está incrível Mi – exclamou Gina dando os últimos retoques de maquiagem na melhor amiga.

Hermione levantou da cadeira na qual estava sentada e viu seu reflexo no espelho. Estava com um vestido longo branco, tomara que caia, com pedras brilhantes no busto. Seus cabelos rebeldes tinham sido prendidos em um lindo coque, com apenas alguns fios soltos. No alto de sua cabeça encontrava-se a tiara de Muriel.

- Meu irmão vai cair para trás quando te ver – constatou a ruiva.

_What day is it_

_Que dia é hoje_

_And in what month_

_E de que mês?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

Hermione não estava no quarto com Gina, pelo menos não mentalmente, seus pensamentos vagavam na ultima noite, ainda escutava a frase que Ronald havia lhe gritado com fúria nos olhos.

- Se você não quer casar comigo amanhã é só não aparecer na Toca!

Porque ele não compreendia? Será que não percebia que estavam sendo precipitados? Só tinham vinte e três anos, nem tinham um bom emprego.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_Eu não consigo prosseguir e não consigo voltar_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Tenho perdido tempo demais_

- Será que você não entende Hermione? Eu não consigo passar nem mais um minuto longe de você, e a única forma de acabar com esse problema é nos casando.

- Não Ronald! Porque não esperar mais um pouco? Talvez mais uns dois anos...

- Se não for amanhã, não será nunca mais.

Ele havia lhe dado um ultimato.

- Mione você está aqui?

A voz de Gina lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Hermione a olhou sorrindo, confirmando que estava ali e que estava tudo certo.

- Vamos descer? A cerimônia vai começar – Gina pegou na mão da amiga e a levou fora do quarto.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_With Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para perder_

Seu pai lhe deu o braço, Hermione o segurou forte. _"É agora"_ pensou. Ouviu o inicio da marcha e olhou o curto caminho que havia de percorrer até o altar. Ergueu os olhos e então o viu. Estava com um terno preto, camisa branca e uma gravata azul escura que realçava seus olhos. Ele sorriu, parecia aliviado, ela retribuiu o sorriso confirmando que estava ali por causa dele.

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Rony estava nervoso no altar esperando Hermione descer, sabia que a garota estava se arrumando, mas se ela casaria com ele naquela tarde era ainda dúvida. Lembrava-se das palavras que tinha tentado expressar na ultima noite

- Se não for amanhã, não será nunca mais.

Não queria que tivesse saído assim.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Todas as coisas que quero dizer_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_Não estão saindo direito_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_Estou tropeçando nas palavras você deixou minha mente girando_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Eu não sei onde ir a partir daqui_

Então ele a viu, estava linda, mais do que linda, estava magnífica. Não pode conter o sorriso bobo que surgiu em seus lábios, podia ouvir os comentários sarcásticos que Jorge e Harry faziam de sua cara boba, mas não se importou. Só existia ela naquele momento.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para provar_

Então ela o olhou, e ele recebeu o sorriso mais sincero dela. _"Sim ela veio"_ confirmou consigo mesmo. Enquanto a morena andava em direção ao altar não conseguiu desgrudar seus olhos dos olhos castanhos dela. Podia ouvir sua mãe chorando emocionada em um canto qualquer, podia ouvir os comentários maldosos que sua tia Muriel jogava contra Hermione por causa da tiara. Mas, simplesmente não queria e nem conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela.

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Enquanto caminhava até o altar, Hermione estava radiante. Agora ela sabia o quanto ele estava certo. Como aquele ultimato a tinha feito enxergar o obvio, que mesmo não estando prontos (se é que estariam prontos um dia), mesmo sendo novos (qual a idade certa afinal?), pertenciam um ao outro e isso bastava.

_Something about you now_

_Existe algo sobre você agora_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Que não consigo compreender completamente_

Hermione sentiu lágrimas caindo de seus olhos assim que sentiu o beijo em sua testa que seu pai lhe dava a entregando para Ronald. Ela pousou sua mão no braço esticado do noivo, sorriu o olhando e viu que ele estava com os olhos lacrimejados

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Tudo o que ela faz é bonito_

_Everything she does is right_

_Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

Rony escutou feliz o sim que ela falava de confirmação ao bruxo que celebrava o casamento, e ele ouviu seu sim alegre de confirmação em seguida.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_With Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para perder_

- ...Então eu os declaro unidos para a vida toda.

Uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre os dois enquanto se beijavam confirmando os votos que tinham trocado há pouco. Ouviram aplausos e assovios ao longe. Mas, era como se as outras pessoas não existissem, pois eram só ele e ela.

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

* * *

_**N/B**__: Se ela não casasse eu casava! Mais um capítulo perfeito da nossa querida Winnie!  
Blood Kisses Liih _

_**N/A:**__ Primeiro Obrigada pelas __reviews lindas *-*_

_Nem gostei muito desse capítulo, foi o primeiro que escrevi da fic inteira_

_O que acharam do casamento deles?_

_Eu simplesmente tinha que fazer os dois brigarem na véspera senão não era Rony e Hermione..._

_Comentários animam meu dia consideravelmente_

_Beijos_


	8. Bom o Bastante

**Bom o bastante**

Hermione esfregava um prato com toda força que conseguia reunir, estava tentando deixá-lo o mais limpo possível. É claro que ela poderia fazer isso com um floreio de varinha, mas o modo trouxa era melhor... Era uma forma de descontar toda raiva que estava sentindo em uma tarefa doméstica.

Ouviu a porta da sala bater e logo em seguida um grito estressado.

- Hugo quer tirar esse pé imundo do sofá? E você Rose não consegue fazer alguma coisa mais útil, só ler livros te deixa velha sabia? Você só tem dezessete anos.

- E você pai, será que dá para ser menos rabugento, esse seu stress só acaba com a gente.

- Respondeu para mim Rose? Sua mãe te educou muito mal – Hermione ouviu um resmungo baixo da garota que ela não conseguiu definir – Por falar nela, cadê a mãe de vocês?

- Cozinha – respondeu Hugo entediado.

Ouviu passos apresados se dirigirem onde ela estava e como impulso começou a esfregar o prato com mais força.

- Você acredita que só sai agora do trabalho, agora! – Hermione ouviu seus resmungos sem encará-lo concentrando-se no prato – É sério Mione, se eu soubesse que ser Auror iria tomar mais meu tempo do que na época que agente caçava as Horcruxes tinha virado jogador de quadribol.

A mulher bufou sem dizer nada.

- O que tem para jantar? – Rony perguntou distraído.

- Nada, achei que você tivesse jantado lá mesmo, as crianças fizeram um lanche para elas – respondeu cansada.

- Ah que merda Hermione, toda vez você não faz o jantar, queria comer comida e não um lanche qualquer sabe? – disse sentando-se numa cadeira da mesa de jantar e cruzando os braços bravo.

Hermione parou de esfregar o prato e o encarou triste, uma lágrima teimosa caiu de seus olhos. Rony ao perceber o estado da mulher ficou assustado, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa ela voltou a se concentrar na difícil tarefa de deixar aquele prato limpo.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione escutou o sussurro dele perto de seu ouvido e sentiu um arrepio repentino.

- Nada – mentiu esfregando o prato com mais força.

- Hermione... – disse passando a mão pelo braço dela e beijando seu pescoço.

Ela jogou o prato dentro da pia o quebrando inteiro assustando ele que se afastou um pouco da esposa a olhando preocupado.

- Não rele em mim – pediu ela num sussurro cortante o encarando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou serio.

- Nada! – gritou

- Hermione, me diz o que aconteceu – pediu preocupado.

- Nada eu já disse! E é isso que acontece há muito tempo, nada, nada, nada! – ela estava chorando.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela foi mais rápida e andou em direção a sala evitando o marido.

- Como nada? – gritou o ruivo correndo em seu encalço, segurando-a pelos braços.

Hermione não respondeu e nem o olhou, ficou observando os filhos sentados no sofá. Rose lia um livro de cabeça para baixo e Hugo aparentemente jogava um jogo no vídeo-game trouxa pausado.

- Hermione! – voltou a urrar Rony.

Ela o olhou, se desvencilhou da mão dele e correu porta a fora. Não queria que os filhos presenciassem a pior briga que provavelmente os dois teriam.

- Volte aqui!

Rony corria atrás dela na rua de frente a casa.

- Eu estou cansada Rony, cansada – confessou virando para trás parando de andar.

_It seems the more we talk_

_Parece que por mais que agente fale_

_The less I have to say_

_Menos eu tenho a dizer_

- Cansada do que? De mim? – perguntou desesperado.

- É – respondeu incrivelmente calma e o mais sinceramente possível.

Rony a encarou triste e perguntou:

- Quer conversar?

_Let's put our differences aside_

_Vamos por nossas diferenças de lado_

- Não – negou com a cabeça.

- Agente precisa conversar pra resolver as coisas.

- Não quero resolver as coisas – disse virando-se de costas para ele – não dessa vez e...

Rony ficou encarando as costas dela e imaginando o que se passava em seus pensamentos... Pela primeira vez não estavam brigando, não estavam discutindo, só havia silencio... e ele sabia que a coisa era realmente séria. Queria abraçá-la pelas costas e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não conseguiu.

Hermione virou-se e encarou o marido. Seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas secas.

- Não está dando certo – finalmente terminou seu pensamento.

Uma chuva torrencial começou a cair, era forte e encharcou os dois num instante. Eles porém, no meio da rua, continuaram parados como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E o erro é meu? – perguntou Rony com os olhos vermelhos.

- Não só seu.

Continuaram a se encarar sem nada a dizer. Essas meias palavras eram uma arma afiada entrando no peito. Rony não pode impedir as lágrimas que vieram.

- Eu tentei ser o melhor para você e agora está me dizendo que foi tudo em vão? – perguntou desesperado.

- Às vezes tentar não é suficiente.

_I wanted to make you proud_

_Eu quis fazer você orgulhosa_

_But I just got in your way_

_Mas eu acabei te atrapalhando_

- Você chega todo dia estressado e desconta em mim e nas crianças, poxa elas estão nas férias de páscoa e você em vez de passar um tempo produtivo com elas, implica todo dia com alguma baboseira e eu brigo com você, porque...

- As nossas brigas sempre foram nosso esconderijo Hermione, achei que era onde mostrávamos como realmente somos – ele chorava.

_I found a place where I can hide_

_Eu encontrei um lugar onde posso me esconder_

- Costumava ser nosso esconderijo, costumava ser! Agora! Não consigo nem mais brigar com você, tudo mudou, tudo mudou.

- Tudo? – perguntou desesperado – Até o que você sentia por mim?

Ela começou a chorar e um raio caiu estremecendo um pouco o chão pelo barulho do trovão.

- Hermione – ele dizia chorando – eu te amo, eu te amo tanto, não me diga que não sente o mesmo por mim.

_Now everything is changing_

_Agora tudo está mudando_

_But I still feel the same_

_Mas eu ainda sinto o mesmo_

A mulher continuava a chorar sem dizer nada. Após alguns minutos sem a resposta dela Rony começou a chutar o chão e a puxar seus próprios cabelos com raiva. Ele não queria acreditar que tudo estava acabando.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – gritou para Hermione.

_We're running out of time_

_Nosso tempo está acabando_

_What do I have to do_

_O que eu tenho que fazer_

_To try to make you see_

_Para tentar fazer você ver_

_That this is who I am_

_Que este é quem eu sou_

_And its all that I can be_

_E isso é tudo que posso ser_

- Desculpe se não atingi suas expectativas, desculpe se estraguei nosso casamento, desculpe se eu sempre te culpo por erros meus, desculpe por eu ser um idiota mesmo adulto, acho que nunca vou crescer – ele chorava mais do que jamais chorou na frente dela – eu poderia te prometer que iria fazer "eNe" coisas que não faço hoje, mas não posso. Esse sou eu, e é tudo o que posso ser.

_What do I have to do_

_O que eu tenho que fazer_

_To try to make you see_

_Para tentar fazer você ver_

_Trying to be like you_

_Tentar ser como você_

_Isn't good enough for me_

_Não é bom o bastante para mim_

- É que às vezes, sabe Hermione...

Ele respirava forte, deu passos largos chegando perto dela.

- ...A única forma de ter o seu amor de volta é... – ele segurou os braços dela – pegando-o.

Rony encostou sua testa na dela pronto para selar seus lábios.

- Eu não quero que acabe... – ela confessou num sussurro antes de beijá-lo desesperadamente.

_And I won't let you go_

_E eu não vou deixar você partir_

_And I won't let you down_

_E eu não vou deixar você para baixo_

_I won't give you up_

_Eu não desistirei de você_

_Don't you give up on me now_

_Não desista de mim agora_

- não desiste de mim – pediu ele separando seus lábios.

- Eu te amo, sempre e para sempre Rony, é que às vezes...

- Eu sei... Agente precisa reafirmar – completou aliviado abraçando ela forte tirando seus pés do chão a rodando no ar.

- Essa chuva! – ele gritou – Essa chuva está nos lavando Hermione, está nos limpando... e eu vou sair daqui renovado. Vou tentar...tentar, não vou prometer nada, mas eu vou tentar.

- Eu acredito em você, mas não quero que mude, só quero que seja mais você entende? Aquele antigo Rony, que sempre nos fazia rir. Eu me apaixonei por ele.

Ele parou de pendurá-la no ar e colocou-a no chão, olhgando nos olhos dela, disse rindo:

- Mais um capitulo na nossa história.

- Mais um.

- E como somos exibicionistas tinha que ser para todos nossos vizinhos verem.

Ela riu. Esse era o som que Rony queria ouvir sempre.

- Vamos para casa, estamos parecendo um casal de adolescentes – disse ele.

Eles correram e entraram dentro da casa passando direto pela sala sem reparar nos filhos que estavam parados de frente a janela observando a chuva.

Hugo e rose ouviram uma porta bater.

- Ah! Agora eles foram fazer sexo tomando banho juntos.

- HUGO! – gritou Rose exasperada.

- É nojento pensar em nossos pais fazendo sexo Rose – constatou o irmão sentando no sofá voltando a jogar vídeo-game.

- Mas você não pode negar que o amor deles é o mais lindo – disse ela sonhadoramente.

- Ah sei lá! Compete com seu romance tosco com o Scorpius – ele riu – imagine Rose, quando papai descobrir com certeza vai ter outra crise no casamento com a mamãe. Ela vai te defender e ele vai jogar na cara dela que está defendendo um Malfoy.

- Você não contou não é? – perguntou brava – Senão eu conto seu segredinho pra família inteira.

- Que segredo? – perguntou preocupado parando de jogar e olhando para a irmã.

- Que você tem uma quedinha pela Lily, nossa prima.

- Eu não tenho uma quedinha pela Lily – disse indignado.

- Não mesmo, é perdidamente apaixonado por ela – disse dando gargalhadas.

- Cala a boca Rose.

- sabe o que você lembra Hugo? O papai que não queria admitir que amava nossa mãe... Cuidado! – finalizou dando uma piscadela para o irmão.

Ela seguiu para o seu quarto e Hugo voltou a jogar seu jogo emburrado.

* * *

_**N/B: **__Eu quase morri aqui quando eu pensei que os dois iriam se separar, mas a Claudia não cometeu essa loucura por amor a própria vida. O capítulo atrasou, por culpa nossa nós queríamos evitar o fim evidente, mas como todos nós sabemos, é impossível. Então, preparem os corações, porque o ultimo capitulo está... Estupendo._

_Blood kisses Liih_

_**N/A:**__ Eu sempre quis escrever um beijo na chuva, me digam se gostaram desse_

_(na minha OneShort: "Beijos de cinema" tem beijo na chuva também então tecnicamente esse não foi o primeiro que escrevei)._

_Eu tinha que mostrar que nem tudo são flores num casamento principalmente entre o casal mais briguento das histórias literárias._

_Quis mostrar também um pouco de Hugo e Rose e os casais que defini para eles: Rose/Scorpius e Hugo/Lily_

_Estou triste porque o próximo capítulo é o último _

_Sniff_

_Enfim, depois dessa nota enorme se conseguiram ler até o fim, me mandem Reviews?_

_Beijos_


	9. Tudo

**Tudo**

Hermione abriu a porta de sua casa bem devagar. Contemplou a sala que viveu diferentes momentos durante tantos anos... Tudo parecia longe agora.

Reparou nas fotos espalhadas pelos cômodos, antigas e recentes misturadas. Todas retratando momentos importantes... Momentos alegres. Os tristes estavam na memória, mas mesmo os momentos tristes lhe provocavam saudades, pelo menos ele estava do lado dela.

Decidindo parar de recordar o passado, começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu um criado mudo bloqueando a passagem para o corredor. Ela tinha certeza que o criado mudo não estava ali quando ela estava fora "Que coisa estranha" pensou.

A mulher começou a empurrar o móvel, mas parou quando viu um bilhete em cima dele e gelou quando reconheceu a letra.

Pegou o papel tremendo e leu com o coração disparado.

"_Oi Mi... deve estar passando um monte de coisas pela sua cabeça agora..._

_Por favor só siga as dicas, tenho uma surpresa no final..._

_Uma pergunta senhorita sabe-tudo:_

_Qual o feitiço que eu não consegui fazer no primeiro ano e que você perfeitamente fez me humilhando na frente da sala inteira. Feitiço que fez eu te chamar de pesadelo, motivo de seu choro no banheiro, lugar onde eu e o Harry te salvamos de um trasgo, motivo pelo qual nos tornamos amigos?_

_Já sabe não é? Então mexa sua varinha e tire esse cômodo da sua frente..."_

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas que caíram ao ler o bilhete, ergueu a varinha e disse:

- Wingardium Leviosa

O criado mudo levantou do chão e ela o pousou no lugar que deveria estar perfeitamente.

Ela começou a andar pelo corredor devagar procurando outro sinal qualquer.

_Find me here,_

_Me encontre aqui,_

_And speak to me_

_e fale comigo_

_I want to feel you_

_Eu quero te sentir_

_I need to hear you_

_Eu preciso te ouvir_

Ela olhou para o chão e viu desenhos esquisitos de lesmas, elas formavam um caminho. No meio de duas delas viu um novo bilhete, se abaixou e leu:

"_Eu sei, parece estranho, mas lesmas fazem parte da nossa história... não sei você mas eu nunca vou esquecer aquele dia que vomitei várias lesmas por causa do insulto que o Malfoy fez..._

_Em vez de seguir as aranhas, siga as lesmas..."_

Hermione olhou o chão ao longe, as lesmas formavam uma trilha. Se levantou e começou a seguir o caminho, virou pelos corredores e parou no antigo quarto de Rose.

_You are the light_

_Você é a luz_

_That's leading me to the place_

_Que está me guiando para o lugar_

_Where I'll find peace... Again_

_Onde encontrarei paz... novamente_

Esperava encontrar mais coisas absurdas, mas o quarto estava como sempre esteve. Em cima do travesseiro viu outro bilhete. Sentou-se na cama e o leu curiosa.

"_Nunca esqueço o primeiro abraço que demos no terceiro ano... Vamos repetir? Pegue esse travesseiro e o abrace forte..."_

A mulher obedeceu abraçando o travesseiro como se ele fosse realmente uma pessoa... começou a chorar molhando toda fronha. Ainda abraçada voltou a ler o bilhete:

"_...Aposto que está chorando, não chore por mim. Pronta para a próxima etapa? Volte a seguir as lesmas"._

Hermione se levantou da cama mas não soltou o travesseiro. Voltou a andar seguindo as lesmas.

_You are the strength_

_Você é a força_

_That keeps me walking_

_que me faz andar_

_You are the hope_

_Você é a esperança_

_That keeps me trusting_

_que me faz confiar_

Foi parar no antigo quarto de Hugo. Ficou surpresa quando viu um manequim vestido com uma roupa de gala extremamente antiga. No peito do boneco estava colado outro bilhete.

"_Quarto ano...baile de inverno...Quero pagar minha divida..._

_Quer dançar?_

_Ligue o rádio"_

Ela olhou para o antigo rádio que estava do lado da cama de Hugo, foi até ele e deu play. Uma música familiar começou a tocar, a mesma música que tocou quando brigavam por ciúme no quarto ano.

Se aproximou do manequim vestido e colocou seus braços envolta do pescoço do boneco branco de plástico. Totalmente desajeitada começou a mexer seus pés. Ela tinha certeza que estava fazendo papel de idiota, mas não se importou. Segundos depois, desistindo de dançar, abraçou o manequim e chorou molhando as vestes a rigor.

A música acabou de tocar e uma voz familiar soou no rádio.

_- Vá para o nosso quarto_.

Assustada, Hermione ergueu a cabeça e olhou o aparelho esperando mais alguma coisa acontecer. Vendo que nada mais tocou, correu para ele e voltou um pouco o áudio e ouviu a voz que tanto amava _"Vá para o nosso quarto"_, o rádio soou _"Vá para o nosso quarto"_ soou novamente. Depois de ouvir várias vezes a voz dele, a mulher decidiu seguir a orientação e se dirigiu a seu quarto.

_You are the life_

_Você é a vida_

_To my soul_

_pra minha alma_

_You are my purpose_

_Você é meu propósito_

_You're everything_

_Você é tudo_

Abrindo a porta do quarto viu uma vassoura em cima da cama de casal, chegando perto pegou um bilhete pregado no cabo e leu:

"_Hora do desafio... para saber a próxima etapa pegue esta vassoura, vá lá fora e voe procurando um bilhete no telhado..._

_Não tenha medo... Sinta a liberdade de voar pela primeira vez"._

Tremendo mas decidida, a mulher pegou a vassoura e se dirigiu pela varanda apressada passando pela porta da sala.

Subiu estremecendo em cima do objeto e tomou impulso erguendo-se um pouco no ar. Como uma iniciante dirigia a vassoura dando "soquinhos" no alto. Aos poucos conseguiu subir o suficiente para ver o telhado. Lá de cima foi procurando o precioso bilhete.

_You calm the storms_

_Você acalma as tempestades_

_And you give me rest_

_E você me dá repouso_

_You hold me in your hands_

_Você me segura em suas mãos_

_You won't let me fall_

_Você não vai me deixar cair_

Após cinco minutos montada na vassoura finalmente o achou pregado por magia (para o vento não retira-lo) num canto. Chegou mais perto e leu curiosa:

"_Parabéns senhorita perfeição, venceu seu medo..._

_A próxima etapa é na cozinha. A palavra chave para entrar no cômodo é: Oppugno_

_Corra para lá, ou melhor voe"._

Seguindo a ordem escrita, voou sem medo pela primeira vez. Sentiu o vento bagunçar seus cabelos e o gosto da liberdade.

Parou de frente a porta dos fundos, desceu da vassoura deixando ela no chão e disse a palavra chave duvidando que desse certo.

- Oppugno.

Ouviu-se um clique e a porta abriu-se devagar.

_You steal my heart_

_Você roubou meu coração_

_And you take my breath away_

_E me deixou sem fôlego_

Ela entrou co cômodo e observou o lugar surpresa, no teto tinha vários pássaros de origami amarelos e dourados presos em uma linha. Formavam uma frase de três palavras: _Eu Te Amo._

Em cima da mesa havia um pudim de caramelo, embaixo do prato outro bilhete:

"_Os cheiros que senti na primeira vez que vi uma poção do amor na aula do Slughorn:_

_Pudim de caramelo..._

_Cheiro de chuva..._

_E o cheiro do seu cabelo._

_Aqui não há mais tarefas... Você merece a surpresa._

_Vá até a sala e abra a primeira gaveta do criado-mudo._

_Aquele criado mudo do Wingardium Leviosa"._

Fazendo não com a cabeça ela correu para sala como uma garotinha, e abriu a gaveta do móvel da primeira tarefa.

_Would you take me in_

_Você vai me receber?_

_Take me deeper, now_

_Vai me atrair mais ainda?_

Ela viu um DVD aparentemente normal. Colocou-o no aparelho e apertou o play.

Um homem com os cabelos bastante grisalhos, com várias rugas no rosto, mas com os mesmos olhos e sorriso de quando era apenas um garoto, começou a falar:

- Oi meu amor...

Ele deu uma risada rouca

Hermione sentou-se atenta no chão de frente a TV.

"Você deve estar se perguntando como fiz tudo isso... Eu pensei em tudo, passei os passos para a Rose e ela, inteligente como a mãe, fez tudo isso quando você estava fora.

Eu precisava te deixar uma mensagem meu amor...E agradeço o Hugo ter sido fã dos equipamentos trouxas, pois um vídeo, com minha voz e minha imagem é muito mais marcante do que uma carta"

Ele esfregou seus olhos no vídeo e voltou a falar:

"...Fiz tudo isso só para você saber de umas coisas...Eu não sou muito bom com palavras, mas vou tentar te passar tudo o que quero que saiba...

Você pode não acreditar Mi, mas mudou minha vida a partir do momento que entrou naquela cabine de trem. Não é todo dia que encontramos uma garota sabichona, implicante que mexe com você...

Sempre foi minha amiga, mas sentia um ciúme incontrolável. Queria te defender daqueles que queriam abusar de você. Talvez ele nem quisessem isso de fato, mas na minha mente você era como uma delicada flor e eles uns tigres ferozes querendo te destruir. Desculpe pelos meus ataques de ciúme...

Quero te agradecer a linda vida que você me deu ao seu lado, eu repetiria ela inteira, com os mesmos erros, pois foram eles que nos fortaleceram.

Eu te amo muito, muito, muito... Sempre e para sempre como você disse, saiba que onde quer que eu esteja estou te olhando, mas não quero que sofra, não quero que chore por mim..."

Ela ouvia as palavras dele soluçando de tanto chorar.

"... Quando você sentir que esta na hora de parar de sofrer por mim e voltar a sorrir, pois eu quero que você ria lembrando-se de mim, pegue aquele pudim de caramelo que está na cozinha e leve ao meu – ele parou de falar um instante – tumulo. Não quero flores, não quero choro, quero risos, pudim de caramelo e você..."

_Cause you're all I want_

_Você é tudo que eu quero_

_You're all I need_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

Ele esticou a mão para a câmera, os dedos abertos. Hermione automaticamente colocou a mão na tela da televisão.

A mão dos dois se "tocaram".

_You're everything, everything_

_Você é tudo, tudo_

"Eu te amo e você é meu tudo"

Disse ele por fim desligando a câmera. A tela do aparelho ficou preta.

Hermione ainda chorando tirou a mão da TV e enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos que insistiam em cair. Levantou-se decidida. Era hora de fazer o que o amor de sua vida havia pedido.

Se encaminhou até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e decidiu parar de chorar. Andou até a cozinha e pegou o pudim de caramelo. Sorriu ao sentir o cheiro do prato preferido do marido. Segurou sua varinha com força e com um crack aparatou para o cemitério.

Encontrou a lápide do Rony facilmente:

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_1980 – 2047_

_Excelente jogador de xadrez, o melhor amigo, excepcional pai e o mais amoroso marido._

Ela sentou-se na grama fofa e colocou o pudim do seu lado.

- Só quero te avisar que não vou vir limpar seu tumulo se ele se encher de formigas, ouviu? Que idéia mais estúpida Rony!

Gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu. Hermione automaticamente olhou para cima, fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro de chuva, misturado com o dos seus cabelos e o do pudim de caramelo.

- Você está aqui! – ela sorriu e começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_And not be moved by you?_

_E não me comover com você?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

- Não estou chorando de tristeza, é só que não posso evitar, entende? Você sempre foi o único que derramei minhas lágrimas e todas elas valeram à pena. A dor ainda está comigo, e vai continuar, só vou apreender a viver com ela, o que me resta são lembranças e esse sentimento de saudade que me consome...

_Cause you're all I want_

_Você é tudo que eu quero_

_You're all I need_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

- Me espera? Eu sei que seu coração não está mais batendo, mas me espera? – ela sentiu um vento repentino bagunçar seus cabelos e sorriu – Eu te amo e você ainda é meu tudo.

_You're everything_

_Você é tudo_

_You're everything_

_Você é tudo_

- Mãe?

Ela ouviu a voz de sua filha próxima da onde ela estava. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os dois filhos parados a sua frente. Seus rostos estavam contraídos de preocupação.

- Mãe, vamos para a minha casa? Hoje é ceia de Natal, quero a senhora lá – Hugo lhe estendeu a mão.

- Papai queria que a senhora ficasse bem – Rose pediu quando notou que a mulher a sua frente não havia se mexido.

- Eu sei, aquele tapado – ela sorriu e segurou a mão do filho que a levantou do lugar em que estava sentada.

Os três se abraçaram e começaram a andar saindo do cemitério.

- Eu já contei minha história com o pai de vocês?

- Nenhuma vez não é Rose?

- Nenhuma vez – os dois sorriram cúmplices.

- Bom tudo começou com um feitiço ridículo que o Rony estava tentando fazer: "Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro..."

De frente a lápide, o pudim todo encharcado pela repentina chuva, impedia que as formigas o consumissem.

* * *

_**N/B: **__Eu chorei, não só no final, mais sim durante a fic inteira... Sou uma grande fã da Claudia, e existe uma coisa que nos tornou amigas, a __**magia, **__não só a de Harry Potter, mas também a magia da literatura, porque algo mais mágico que isso, só a amizade, e eu amei viver essas duas magias._

_O final dessa fic está sendo tão doloroso pra mim, é como se um pedaço meu ficasse preso a ela, mas não posso fazer nada, só esperar, para a Winnie escrever a próxima fic para eu betar *-*_

_Reviews não mordem, e fazem muito bem pro coração da autora, e você que leu e não deixou review, essa é a sua chance de alegrar a autora, porque o último capitulo é sempre uma facada no coração._

_Blood Kisses Liih._

**N/A:**

_*Autora tentando desviar dos tomates lançados contra ela por ter matado o Rony*_

_Não me matem, eu tinha que terminar a história dos dois de uma forma, e no meu ver a história dos dois só termina quando um dos dois morre..._

_Eu amo finais felizes para sempre (apesar deles não existirem), mas esse até que ficou feliz pra sempre, ou não?_

_Quero agradecer por acompanharem essa fic (você que comentou, ou que não comentou, mas que leu :D), e minha Beta linda que já me prometeu Betar minha próxima Long_

_É tão triste acabar uma Fic, apesar de que ela não é tão longa assim, mas me deixou tão feliz nestes um mês e pouco._

_Devo dizer que terminar com formigas e pudim de caramelo encharcado pela chuva não estava previsto, mas quis deixar assim, afinal Rony e Hermione são totalmente imprevisíveis e eles ganham vida e são inteiramente independentes em minhas mãos :D_

_Minha amiga da faculdade diz que escrevo finais "românticos" demais nas provas que fazemos juntas. O que significa que a resposta não está lá muito certa, mas quando a professora for ler o fim, vai gostar tanto que o certo vai ser garantido._

_Espero que se a Fic não estava tão boa assim que pelo menos o final recompensou todo o resto._

_Será que mereço Reviews?_

_Beijos_

_E obrigada por acompanharem ;)_


End file.
